


It's Your Fault I Love You

by Stariceling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cameo, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: Over the years Ukai and Takeda only find more reasons to fall deeper in love.Basically an excuse to write domestic fluff.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	It's Your Fault I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt for [Bonus Round 2:](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/28104.html?thread=3246536#cmt3246536)  
> "However old I get, make me be in in love with you.  
> I'll make sure not to notice your uncool points." - Honeyworks, Mr Darling
> 
> Giving me the chance to write domestic Ukai/Takeda is already nice, but having this quote as a starting place made this even more fun.

Ukai goes all out with dinner the day before their third anniversary. (He’s bad with dates, so Takeda loves him even more for getting it so close this time.) They’re trading kisses over a forgotten dessert when he says, “This is your fault, you know.”

“What?” If Ukai wanted to romance him with chocolate instead of kisses than that’s his fault. He started it.

“All of this. Us, together like this. You’re too persistent.”

“I asked you out _once.”_

“Yeah, but then you were always there. After I knew you were interested how was I supposed to ignore that?”

It’s a flimsy excuse, but it’s one Takeda finds he likes.

“It’s all my fault, then. You fell for my seduction.”

“Damn right I did.”

Takeda can’t help laughing at that, even as he lets Ukai kiss him silly.

* * *

Takeda is definitely the cuddly one in their relationship, but Ukai considers himself more than willing to indulge that.

It starts when he notices just how perfectly Takeda fits in his arms. He loves the feeling of a long sigh as Takeda melts into him. He never wants to let go, and he’s quite sure Takeda wouldn’t want him to, so this is fine.

As they ease into spending longer and later evenings together he gets into a habit of flopping down with his head in Takeda’s lap so Takeda can pet his hair. It’s nice to hear Takeda talk about his day, and even nicer not to have to talk if he doesn’t feel like it. The feeling of fingers running through his hair seems to brush away all of his daily annoyances.

Late evenings together progress into early mornings, and those mornings comes with incidental, affectionate touches to start the day. Takeda’s fingers brush his when he passes over a serving of rice so Ukai catches his hand and won’t let go. (Ukai has only started sitting down for a proper breakfast thanks to having a boyfriend sleeping over. It’s rice out of his same old rice cooker and yet it tastes better these days.)

When he finally convinces Takeda to admit that they are paying rent for two apartments and basically living in one, he plans one extra day off for their move that’s really just for them. He doesn’t appreciate Takeda trying to get out of bed at the normal time and latches both arms around his waist to keep him there.

“Are you still tired?”

Ukai grumbles in his throat, because he is but that isn’t the problem. “Stay.”

Takeda indulgently smooths a hand through his hair just the way he likes it before settling closer and letting himself be held. “Whatever you want.”

* * *

“Keishin, come help me find something!”

“Only if you want me to burn your eggs!” Ukai calls back from the kitchen where he’s taking his turn making breakfast.

It’s his fault Takeda has to search in the first place. Their walls are covered with photos, with at least one group shot for every team they’ve looked after together. Takeda likes keeping them in order so he can see his students grow through each year they spend with Karasuno, but Ukai constantly rearranges them at random so that any time he wants one he has to look through them all.

He wants to find Kuroko’s pictures before his former student drops by later today, but it’s hard not to get caught up in nostalgia. Here is their very first team, flushed with joy and half of them leaning on each other in exhaustion. (And here, almost ten years later, the tiny boy who joined the club announcing Hinata Shouyou was the childhood idol he intended to surpass. It’s funny how he’d let himself think back then that things were coming full circle, as if there weren’t so many years still ahead.)

Finally he finds at least one of Kuroko’s team shots. He smiles at the boy’s deadpan expression from where he’s trapped under their ace’s arm. Kuroko made for an incredible libero. It’s still a mystery to him how someone in bright orange could just materialize where their opponents thought they had a free shot.

It’s no secret why Ukai keeps up this little unspoken war with him. He knows how much Takeda enjoys going through these memories, and every time he has to reorganize it’s an excuse to do it all over again.

* * *

Takeda cries on graduation day every year. Ukai usually takes him out for a drink, as if he doesn’t know how that’s going to end. Takeda is an emotional drunk and a happy crier. Luckily Ukai is used to Takeda clinging to his arm and sobbing noisily because he’s so proud of his students. He’s _so proud_ and he misses them already.

The year that he’s the one retiring is bittersweet, or more accurately, sweet and then bitter.

Word spreads through their alumni, resulting in emails and calls and gifts and even a few visits from former students. The third years get together to show how grateful they are he stayed one more year with them. (None of them know how long he’s been telling himself he’ll stay just another few years, just enough to see this year’s group of new students graduate, as if he’s not going to love his new students every single year and tell himself the same thing all over again.)

Sometimes Ukai feels like no one else really appreciates how much more than a job being a teacher is to Takeda. He’s put this off over and over, shrugging off any annoyance from his younger colleagues over his now old-fashioned manners and his stubbornness (if only they knew) to give the best of himself to his students.

Takeda gets out all his happy tears with his students. No matter how old he gets, he shows his emotions so clearly. His students still tease him for it. Ukai loves him for it.

Ukai doesn't take him out for drinks this year. He makes their excuses to anyone who asks that they’ll celebrate another time and he takes Takeda home.

Without needing to say anything, he removes Takeda’s glasses before they can get bent and pulls him into his chest. It’s only happened a few times in the years they’ve spent together but it’s enough to know he hates the wretched sound that’s the exact opposite of when Takeda is overwhelmed by joy. He can only rub his hand through Takeda’s grey hair while he waits it out.

It doesn’t take as long for the tears to run out as it would have when they were younger, and Takeda has finally learned not to apologize for his emotions, not with Ukai.

“Want to have a drink while we look through the pictures everyone sent?”

“I do not need a drink right now. But yes, I would like that,” Takeda answers. He reaches to take his glasses back but rests his hand on Ukai’s for several seconds in a silent ‘thank you.’

“I knew you would.”

“You’re going to be a mess when you retire from being a coach, too.”

“I am not!” Ukai isn’t in a hurry to retire, but he is prepared. He’s training his assistant coach into a very capable replacement and everything. He has no plans to dissolve into an emotional mess on his husband’s shoulder.

When the time comes, Ukai fully enjoys celebrating the years he’s spent training Karasuno’s volleyball team. He’s determined to have a good time drinking and laughing with his friends and he does.

Not counting the embarrassment of ugly-crying on the man who made it all possible by stubbornly pursuing him all those years ago.

Also not counting the hangover he has the next morning. Takeda brings him water and painkillers as he has many times before.

“Don’t you dare say anything.”

Takeda just smiles at him. The warmth in his eyes and familiar crease of laughter lines do intimately familiar things to Ukai’s heart. He doesn’t need to say ‘I told you so,’ or call Ukai out for being soft-hearted. Words could never hold the volume of affection he can give with a simple look.

He doesn’t need to say anything at all.


End file.
